totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Start! Witajcie na wyspie Samoa!
Totalna Porażka: Polski Survival - odcinek 1 Chris: 'Witam na jednej z wysp Samoa! To tu szesnastu śmiałków (niektórych pewnie już znacie) spędzi najbliższe dwa tygodnie ryzykując życie o milion dolarów!!! Kto wygra, a kto już dziś spakuje swoje rzeczy? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Polski Survival!!!!! Na wyspie Powitanie uczestników '''Chris: '''Ach... początki są najlepsze. Są już zawodnicy! Powitajcie Ligię! Dziewczyna wychodzi ze statku. '''Ligia: '''Hej Chris!!! Rzuciła się na Chrisa i się z nim pocałowała. '''Chris: '''Eee... hej. '''Chris: Podsumujmy... Ligia pocałowała mnie, a ja jej nie. Mam nadzieję, że nie stracę przez ten incydent poparcia widzów. ' '''Ligia: Musiałam to zrobić, bo już dawno nie całowałam się z nikim. :) Ostatnio to było przed chwilą. XD Jeszcze ostatnio było to tydzień temu. Ach! Chris: 'Mam nadzieję, że następny uczestnik będzie bardziej zdrowy na umyśle. XD Roland! Nagle ze statku wyskakuje Roland. Podczas skoku wykonuje różne sztuczki figurowe. Potem zawiązuje buta. A następnie ląduje na ziemię. '''Chris: '''Oto ideał każdej kobiety... Roland! '''Roland: '''Masz rację Chris! Masz całkowitą rację :) '''Ligia: '''Jaki skromny. (ironia) '''Roland: '''I odezwała się dziewczyna, która urodzina się w biednej Grecji. '''Ligia: '''Eee? '''Chris: '''Powitajcie... Patryka! '''Patryk: '''Cześć! Fajnie tu! '''Ligia: '''Witaj! ;) Zauroczył się nią. '''Ligia: '''Zakochałeś się we mnie :D Lubię Cię! '''Patryk: Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu usłyszałem od dziewczyny, w której się zakochałem "Lubię Cię". Zazwyczaj mnie ignorowały albo wykorzystywały. Czas to zmienić. ' 'Chris: '''Oto... Łucja! Dziewczyna się do niego nie odezwała. Słuchała muzyki na mp3. '''Roland: '''Czyżby kolejna porąbana gotka? :) 'Łucja: '(Przewraca oczami) '''Chris: '''Zuzanna! '''Zuzanna: '''Hej Chris! (Potem przywitała się po japońsku) '''Ligia: '''Też lubię kraje azjatyckie :D '''Zuzanna: '''Ok. '''Chris: '''Urban! Straszny... '''Urban: '''Zamknij się Chris!!! '''Roland: '''Dzikus! '''Urban: '(rapuje): Masz jakiś problem ziom, bo jak tak to dostaniesz w mordę! '''Roland: '''Tak. XD Roland jednak był sprytniejszy i podstawił mu haka. '''Chris: '''Oto Róża! '''Róża: '''Witaj Chris! Witam koledzy! ;) '''Ligia: '''Piękne imię ;) '''Patryk: '''Ach! Jaka ona jest cudowna! '''Róża: '''Mam nadzieję, że będziemy się razem dobrze bawić :D '''Roland: '''Albo tylko my, bo ty odpadniesz. XD '''Róża: '''Spadaj! Zaczęła czytać książkę. Ligia do niej podeszła i też czytała. '''Ligia: '''Czytałam tą książkę :D '''Chris: '''Erwin i Baltazar - bracia bliźniacy! '''Baltazar: '''Super, że tu jesteśmy. :) '''Erwin: '''Racja braciszku ;) W którym roku był Chrzest Polski? '''Baltazar: '''Eee... w... 2016 roku. XD W takim razie braciszku zrób trick z piłką ;) Erwin zaczął wykonywać trick, ale mu nie wyszło i upadł na ziemię. '''Erwin i Baltazar: '''Ha ha ha ha ha!!! '''Roland: Oni są bardziej żałośni niż mój kuzyn. Wyspa idiotów! Chris: 'Powitajcie Isabellę! '''Isabella: '''Witajcie. :) '''Ligia: '''Witaj Isabella ;) Chcesz poczytać? '''Isabella: '''Nie dziękuję, bardziej lubię matematykę :) Może później ;) '''Ligia: '''Spoko ;) Patryk się nią zauroczył. '''Isabella: '''A mu co? 'Łucja: '''Infatuation... (z języka islandzkiego) '''Isabella: Nawet fajni ludzie :) Bardzo chciałabym wygrać pieniądze na utrzymanie swojej rodziny :/ Wiem, że będzie ciężko. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś mnie tu polubi. :) Chris: 'Teraz powitamy tych, których dobrze znacie ;) Brick! '''Brick: '''Witam żołnierze! A tak na serio to witam koledzy. :) '''Isabella: '''Bagaż mi utknął, czy mógłby mi ktoś pomóc? '''Roland: '''Ale mi przykro. (ironia) Tylko się nie popłacz malutka. '''Isabella: Rolanda na pewno nie polubię. ' Brick pomógł wyciągnąć Isabelli bagaż. '''Brick: '''Zawsze służę pomocą koleżanko ;) '''Isabella: '''Dzięki :) (Pocałowała go w policzek) '''Chris: '''Ella! '''Ella: '''Witajcie kochani!!! Zaczęła śpiewać. '''Zuzanna: '''Proszę... zabierzcie ją! '''Chris: '''Harold! '''Harold: '''Super! Witaj Chris! Roland podstawił mu haka. '''Harold: '''Auuu!!! '''Chris: '''Ha :D Powitajcie Carrie! '''Carrie: '''Witam! :) '''Isabella: '''Hej Carrie :) Jak się czuje Devin? '''Carrie: '''Dzięki, że się interesujesz. Wyzdrowiał po tym incydencie z 24 odcinka Wariackiego Wyścigu. '''Carrie: Nie mógł jednak wystąpić, więc sama biorę udział. Kocham Cię Devin! Chris: '''Ofiara losu... Mickey! What?! '''Mickey: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz McLean? Mickey już nie miał tego kasku, a jego ubiór był w stylu Duncana. (szok uczestników) '''Mickey: '''Witam panienki ;) (wysłał buziaka do każdej) '''Ligia: '''Ale ciacho z niego... '''Mickey: '''Dzięki ;) '''Mickey: Pewnie was ciekawi co mnie tak zmieniło? Mama zostawiła mnie i Jay'a przypadkowo albo celowo w obozie koncentracyjnym. Tam jakiś generał się nami zajął. Poza tym pozbyłem się już połowy objawów. Wybaczcie, ale tym razem będzie uczestnikom ciężko mnie pokonać. ;) Chris: '''I Heather! Heather wrzuciła Chrisa do wody. '''Heather: '''Witaj McLean! :) '''Roland: '''Dobre zagranie... pierwsza normalna osoba! :D '''Heather: Ci nowi frajerzy nie mają ze mną szans. Podział na drużyny Chris: '''Ten program będzie przypominał po części oryginalny survival. '''Roland: '''Po części? '''Chris: '''Każdy z was otrzymuje teraz pochodnię (podpisaną waszym imieniem), którą jestem w stanie tylko ja zgasić. ;) Zgaszona pochodnia symbolizuje eliminację w tym show. Chef rozdał im pochodnie. '''Chris: '''Czas na podział na drużyny lub jak wolicie... plemiona. Nazwy z języka samoańskiego... '''LUKO (w języku Chri to wilki): *'Isabella' *'Ligia' *'Carrie' *'Mickey' *'Urban' *'Roland' *'Róża' *'Patryk' Mickey: '''Ta nazwa pasuje do naszej drużyny ;) '''Roland: '''Pfe... do ciebie na pewno nie. '''Isabella: '''Daj mu spokój... '''Roland: '''Spoko. '''Urban: '''To co? (Rapuje): Luko ma swoją jedną zasadę! Trzymać się razem i się nie kłócić. Ligia i Róża czytały książkę. '''Patryk: '''Super! '''Patryk: Trafiłem do drużyny z Ligią, Różą i Isabellą. Wszystkie są słodkie, ale... Chris: '''Uwaga... '''SEPERA (w języku Chri to zebry): *'Łucja' *'Zuzanna' *'Brick' *'Harold' *'Heather' *'Ella' *'Erwin' *'Baltazar' Harold: 'Team jest spoko. '''Ella: '''Aż się chce śpiewać... '''Erwin: '''Drużyna z bratem... jest super! '''Baltazar: '''Mega super! '''Zuzanna: '''Może będziemy wygrywać każde wyzwanie. '''Brick: '''Niestety to jest niemożliwe. :/ 'Łucja: '''Hmmm... '''Heather: Mam beznadziejny zespół. Żałośni bliźniacy, śpiewająca dziwka, rudy frajer, żołnierzyk, fanka Azji, druga Gwen! Czemu Chris? Wyzwanie Chris: '''Waszym zadaniem jest... #Na dnie tego jeziora są dwie skrzynie. Zadaniem drużyny jest wydobyć skrzynię z jeziora. #Skrzynię można otworzyć tylko w jeden sposób. (w jednej ze ścian skrzyni jest pewne zadanie matematyczne) Wynik tego zadania jest kodem do skrzyni. #Skrzynia się otwiera (w niej jest klucz do domków). Osoba, która rozwiązywała zadanie musi biec w stronę domków. #Wygra drużyna, której osoba pierwsza otworzy drzwi. '''Patryk: '''Czy można powtórzyć? '''Chris: '''Nie! Start!!! Luko '''Róża: '''Roland? Może ty z nami pójdziesz? '''Roland: '''Nie ma takiej opcji... '''Mickey: '''Ja mogę! '''Róża: '''Ustalone ;) Ja, Ligia, Carrie i Mickey po skrzynię! Poszli na dno. Sepera '''Heather: '''Ja, Erwin, Baltazar i Brick na dno! Skoczyli do wody. Chwilę później. Obie drużyny w tym samym czasie wyłoniły skrzynię. Luko '''Roland: Banał... to rozwiązuję! Ligia: 'Czekaj! Dajmy szansę Isabelli. W końcu lubi matematykę ;) '''Roland: '''Dobra, ale jak dziś przegra wyzwanie to wyleci. '''Isabella: '''Przestaniesz się wymądrzać? '''Roland: Isa dziś powie pa pa. ' '''Isabella: '''No całkiem proste :) Zaczęła rozwiązywać. Sepera '''Heather: '''Rozwiązywałam dużo więcej takich zadań... '''Zuzanna: '''Miałam same 5 z matematyki... '''Harold: '''Oni już zaczęli! '''Heather i Zuzanna: '''Harold to zrobi! Jak zawini to wyleci :) '''Harold: '''Dobra :) Zaczął rozwiązywać. Luko '''Roland: '''Widzę, że sobie jakoś nie... nie... nie radzisz! '''Isabella: '''Już! Otworzyła skrzynię i pobiegła z kluczem. Sepera '''Harold: '''Tak! Pobiegł z kluczem. Luko i Sepera Isabella i Harold biegli takim samym tempem. Oboje już widzieli domki. '''Isabella: '''Wybacz, ale my dziś wygramy. Sięgnął po ziemię i rzucił nią w Isabellę. Ona straciła równowagę. '''Harold: '''Miłej ceremonii!!! Harold otwiera drzwi. '''Chris: '''Drużyna Sepera wygrywa wyzwanie (dzięki Haroldowi) !!!!!!!! '''Harold: '''Tak!!! '''Sepera: '''Juhu!!! '''Chris: '''Plemię Luko było blisko, ale to wy jeszcze w tym dniu pożegnacie zawodnika! '''Luko: '''Ech!!! Przed ceremonią '''Pokój dziewczyn Isabella: 'Wybaczcie mi :/ Przeciwnik nie czysto zagrał. '''Roland: '''Kogo to obchodzi? Odpadasz dziś... radzę się tobie już spakować ;) Poszedł. '''Ligia: '''Roland mi działa na nerwy. '''Róża: '''Odkryłaś Amerykę... '''Carrie: '''Nie polubiłam go :/ '''Isabella: '''Głosujmy na niego! '''Ligia: '''Dobry pomysł. Nagle do pokoju dziewczyn wchodzi Urban. '''Urban: '(rapuje): Witam dziewczynki. Co tam gadacie? No co??? '''Isabella, Róża, Carrie: '''Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! '''Ligia: '''A wam co dolega? '''Pokój chłopaków Roland: 'Więc dlatego powinna ona wylecieć. ;) '''Patryk: '''Ona jest super i zakochałem się w niej. '''Roland: '''Gdzie męska solidarność? '''Patryk: '''No dobra! '''Mickey: '''Zgoda :) Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji! Na talerzu mam siedem pianek. Osoba, która nie dostanie pianki odda swoją pochodnię (którą zgaszę) i uda się do... portu wstydu!!! Czas oddać głosy! Głosowanie: '''Roland: Żegnaj lala! ' '''Isabella: Zalazłeś mi dziś za skórę... Róża: Ale z niego cham! Carrie: Hmmm... Roland czy Urban? Patryk: Wybacz mi!!! Ech! Nie. Mickey: Wybacz... Roland mnie namówił :/ Urban: (rapuje): Roland dziś wylecisz ty! Ligia: Eee... trudny wybór. Dalsza część ceremonii Chris: '''Głosy oddane. Dziś w programie zostają... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Mickey, Carrie, Róża, Ligia, Patryk i... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '..Roland!!!' '''Roland: To było oczywiste...' Chris: Zostali: Urban i Isabella!!! Urban - nie angażowałeś się podczas zadania i ciągle denerwujesz swoim rapem. Isabella - przez ciebie drużyna dziś poległa. Ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Isabelli!!! Isabella: Uff! Urban: '''(rapuje): Kompromitacja! Dał Chrisowi swoją pochodnię, a Chris ją zgasił. Potem Urban udał się do portu wstydu. '''Chris: '''Tak kończy się pierwszy odcinek. Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Polskiego Survivalu!!! KONIEC Głosy: 'Roland: Żegnaj lala! '(Isabella) 'Isabella: Zalazłeś mi dziś za skórę... '(Roland) 'Róża: Ale z niego cham! '(Urban) 'Carrie: Hmmm... Roland czy Urban? '(Urban) 'Patryk: Wybacz mi!!! Ech! Nie. '(Patryk) 'Mickey: Wybacz... Roland mnie namówił :/ '(Isabella) 'Urban: (rapuje): Roland dziś wylecisz ty! '(Roland) 'Ligia: Eee... trudny wybór. '(Urban) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Polskiego Survivalu